hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
1980s
Hollyoaks events 1980 * 24th June - Kay Price is born. * 23rd December-Niall Rafferty is born * Ruth Osborne - is born 1981 * 18th June - Mandy Richardson is born. * Grace Black - is Born 1982 * 11th March-Jake Dean is born * 16th June - Clare Devine is born. * 13th October-Jacqui McQueen is Born. * 8th November-Max Cunningham is born. 1983 * 18th March - Sylver McQueen is Born * 13th July - Becca Dean is born. * 17th August - Darren Osborne is Born * 15th October - Mercedes McQueen is born. 1984 * 3rd April - Joe Roscoe is born. 1985 * Mel Burton and Sophie Burton are born. * 27th January - Ryan Knight is born. * 9th February - James Nightingale is born. * 8th September-Lindsey Roscoe is Born. * 21st September-Tina McQueen is Born 1986 * 13th September - Rhys Ashworth is born. * 8th December - Adam Donovan is born. * 25th December - Wes is murdered by Breda McQueen when she hits him in the back of the head with an angel ornament. 1987 *Goldie McQueen is born. *3rd February - Freddie Roscoe is born. *Carmel Valentine is born 1988 * 26th June -Craig Dean is born. * Beth Clement is born. 1989 *3rd January - John Paul McQueen is born. *15th January - Liam Donovan is born *26th January - Hannah Ashworth is born. Unknown *c.1988/89 - Sarah Barnes is born. Real life events 1980 *15th April - Natalie Casey (Carol Groves) is born. *26th June - Gregory Finnegan (James Nightingale) is born. *26th October - Claire Cooper (Jacqui McQueen) is born. 1981 *6th June - Ayden Callaghan (Joe Roscoe) is born. *31st July - Karen Hassan (Lynsey Nolan) is born. *25th September - Sarah Jayne Dunn (Mandy Richardson) is born. *27th November - Gary Lucy (Luke Morgan) is born. 1982 *11th January - Ashley Taylor Dawson (the second Darren Osborne) is born. *27th February - Ali Bastian (Becca Hayton) is born. *3rd March - Nick Rhys (Lockie Campbell) is born. *19th March - Matt Littler (the second Max Cunningham) is born. *4th September - Jennifer Metcalfe (Mercedes McQueen) is born. *22nd September - Carley Stenson (Steph Dean) is born. 1983 *31st January - James Sutton (John Paul McQueen) is born. *16th April - Amrit Maghera (Neeta Kaur) is born. *19th May - Jessica Fox (Nancy Hayton) is born. *6th June - Gemma Bissix (the second Clare Devine) is born. *5th November - Andrew Hayden-Smith (Gavin Armstrong) is born. 1984 *5th January - Sophie Austin (Lindsey Butterfield) is born. *6th February - Gemma Merna (Carmel McQueen) is born. *28th March - Nikki Sanderson (Maxine Minniver) is born. *1st June - Andrew Moss (Rhys Ashworth) is born. *28th August - Anna Passey (Sienna Blake) is born. 1985 *15th August - Leah Hackett (Tina McQueen) is born. *30th August - Holly Weston (Ash Kane) is born. *10th December - Scarlett Bowman (Maddie Morrison) is born. 1986 *12th January Kieron Richardson (Ste Hay) is born. *11th February - PJ Brennan (Doug Carter) is born. *3rd November - Beth Kingston (India Longford) is born. *18th December - Cameron Moore (Cameron Campbell) is born. 1987 *2nd January - Loui Batley (Sarah Barnes) is born. *22nd March - Jessica Ellis (Tegan Lomax) is born. *18th August - Twinnie-Lee Moore (Porsche McQueen) is born. *7th November - Sophie Porley (Ellie Nightingale) is born. *21st December - Rachel Shenton (Anne Minniver) is born. *25th December - Jorgie Porter (Theresa McQueen) is born. 1988 *5th January - Mandip Gill (Phoebe McQueen) is born. *30th January - Samantha Rowley (Clare Devine) is born. *26th February - Danny Mac (Mark Savage) is born. *21st May - Rob Norbury (Riley Costello) is born. *19th July - Joe Tracini (Dennis Savage) is born. *6th August - Chelsee Healey (Goldie McQueen) is born. *25th August - Ray Quinn (Gavin Jackson) is born. *30th December - Kirsty-Leigh Porter (Leela Lomax) is born. 1989 *26th September - Emma Rigby (Hannah Ashworth) is born. *18th November - Sonny Flood (Josh Ashworth) is born. *18th December - Ashley Slanina-Davies (Amy Barnes) is born. Category:Pre-1995